Lord of the Rings: Legends in Time
by Severus Vegeta
Summary: Heroes once thought to be lost to history, reappear once more to fight in the Final Battle against the Greatest Evil of All, Lord Morgoth, who has escaped the Door of Night. The War will determine the New Arda, whether Healed or Desolated and love will be put to its greatest test against undying evil. Contains elements from "Hobbit" & "Simarillion". Multi-Story Arc, Modern AU, OCs
1. Many Meetings Revised

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and I am glad you have come and read my debut fanfic. I would love to get some constructive criticism in order to improve the quality of this fanfic and other future works so leave a review at the end of the chapter! Also, please let me know if there are any characters that are OCC and/or something that is inconsistent in the story with the Tolkien canon. Lastly, please let me know if my story is as bad as My Immortal.**

 **I do not own any of the characters or any of Tolkien's works as they are controlled and owned by the Tolkien Estate. I also do not own the rights to the song "Nature Boy", as originally sung by Nat King Cole, 1948.**

 _ **This story is loving dedicated in memory to Sir Christopher Lee (1922-2015) and Andrew Lesnie (1956-2015). Lastly, this story is for Elizabeth.**_

 _The twilight of this world has already begun. Darkness comes at hand, an ancient evil awakening, his most loyal and dreadful followers back into the world of the living, renewed of strength and form. The sun will burn its last light, the moon emitting its last glow. The alien realm of Aman will reappear once again beyond the great sea. The battle of all battles is at hand. The Dagor Dagorath. When Morgoth breaks out of the Door of Night._

 _Ancient heroes will rise to combat the Master of Darkness, legends that came back from the stream of time, through great peril and through loss. New trials will arise, bonds tested, and new friends (and foes) will be on this dangerous path. But they must wield the greatest weapon that history has ever possessed. One that they cannot hold with hands nor one that cannot see. No other power can withstand all forms of evil and the Dark Lord himself. And is the hardest power to ever understand the entirety of it._

 _This tale is a story of love's struggle against hate. A story of different people, youthful and old, their lives forever changed and are thrust into center of the decisive Dagor Dagorath. Three tales, in different places, struggle against the dark forces internally and externally, while discovering hidden strengths they believe they could not have possess._

 _And it is I, Yáviel the Elven Muse of Story and Legend that shall sing the story of the decisive fate of the dawn of the new Eä and of the battle of all battles, the legend of all legends, and lastly, the greatest tale of the eternal battle of love pitted against darkness and hate. Yes, I shall begin the great song….._

 _There was a boy_

 _A very strange, enchanted boy_

 _They say he wandered very far,_

 _Very far, over land and sea_

 _A little shy and sad of eye_

 _But very wise was he_

 _And then one day, one magic day_

 _He passed my way, and while we spoke_

 _Of many things, fools and kings,_

 _This he said to me,_

" _The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love,_

 _And be loved in return…"_

Lord of the Rings: Legends in Time

It had been thousands of years since she had last visited the place where she made her vow of love. The silly, naïve young elleth she was then was only a mere shadow of what she was now. She remembered her soft hands touched by the warmth of his hands, before blood covered their hands and he could only touch her with one hand. She could also remember his long, crimson hair tangled into her own raven locks and the smile that he had on his handsome face. That memory of their vow was now a painful reminder of those blissful times that had proceeded the dark memories of shattered dreams and undying grief.

The eternal beauty of Lórien only made the memory worse for her just like her nightmares, with the relentless cycle of a beautiful dream turn into an inglorious nightmare. Most of her nightmares surrounded around him. The fantasies of him being alive and smiling turned into him being engulfed by the flames that consumed him. Others were of the needlessly slain, of her unable to save her beloved father and uncle at the hands of those despicable Telerian elves, and that land of a living hell that she did not dare mention its name.

She held on to that undying grief even though Aman was a place where sorrow was nearly nonexistent. The happiness of the land made her try her hardest to sway from it. She especially avoided Tirion and Alqualondë, though she made occasional visits to the former for food and clothes. She was aware of the tales that Elves (perhaps started by the ungrateful Teleri) that they told to their elflings of a dangerous siren who was a Kinslayer who lurked around in the woods, luring Elves to their deaths. She knew that these stories were about her. Though they were just tales, she made no effort to defend herself.

In fact, she liked it to remain that way, as she never cared what others said about her. They can say anything malicious about her. Let them spread untruths to their children. Let them fear her. She needed no pity or sympathy. She needed no forgiveness from anyone. For none knew of the broken dreams she carried, the lover that she had lost in the fiery chasm, and the bitterness she had towards those who were responsible for ruining her life.

But she was not thinking about embracing the untruths at that moment. She was overwhelmed by gazing the place where she declared her love. For the first time in thousands of years, she could let herself let out all of the grief she had suppressed, let out more tears than Nienna had ever shed _. 'Let the tears fall, let them fall. Just this once. I will never shed them again. Shed them not for myself. Shed them for my dear father. Shed them for my dear uncle. Shed them for all the innocent people that had perished. Shed them for the promises that were never fulfilled. Shed them for my Russandol, my Maitimo.'_ The tears made ripples in the lake of Lorellin, her forlorn reflection illuminated by the silvery moonlight. It made it seem that she was the only person in the vast silvery forest grove.

However, she was being watched the whole time she was there by two figures nearby. One of them spoke, "Instead of wallowing in your sorrow, why don't you be useful for once? Your skills can be of great use for us on our quest, Lady Wilwarin." Hiding mortification, Wilwarin turned around to see the source of the voice. Several meters away from her was a person who was elflike, but she recognized him as one of the Maiar. The grey cladded Maia also had a companion with him, but was hidden in the shadows of the trees, Wilwarin noticed. But all she could think about was her humiliation, of those two strangers seeing her weep by the lake. She gave the Maia an accusing look with a mixture of anger and chagrin in her ice blue eyes. Then with an equally accusing tone laced with anger she said, "You and your friend want to spread a story of me, the dangerous siren wallowing in self-pity and full of grief and bitterness to your friends, go ahead. Well, I will not give a damn about it. Go. Go ahead! For the Valar's sake, go spread it if it makes you both mirthful!"

The Maia only brushed his blond hair off his face and in response, he said reassuringly, "No, Wilwarin, it's not that. I am only giving you an offer, though you do not need to accept it. I have heard you have a rare and powerful gift that may be of great use to the quest that I must embark on. Is it shapeshifting?" Wilwarin then calmed slightly, but still had her suspicions, said, "Yes. I do have shapeshifting abilities, but I have not used them since the War of Wrath. What is the offer you are giving me? And, who are you?" The blond Maia answered, "I am known by many names, but the name that I have in Aman is Olórin. As for the offer I am offering to you, an ancient enemy has reemerged for the first time in thousands of years. You know who he is." A wave of shock flowed through her body. 'But it could not be! Morgoth was supposed trapped inside the Door of Night for all eternity!' Suspicion still lingered in her blue eyes and Wilwarin said, "Are you lying to me of the Dark Lord's return, Olórin just for me to come out of my seclusion and for everyone to kill me on the spot?" But the look on Olórin's face was grave and he replied, "No lady Wilwarin daughter of Calanon, I am not being deceitful. What I have said about Morgoth's return is unfortunately true.

"But there is something that you can do if you accept my offer. I, along with several companions, will go east to combat the dark forces that are going to invade Arda. However that is not all. There are harder tasks at hand. That is all I am going to tell you. The full details, I will not reveal them to you unless you accept my offer." At the mention of traveling east, Wilwarin only felt bitterness and did not even dare to listen to the rest of it. Right after Olórin finished speaking, Wilwarin coldly replied, "I do not want to be involved with anything to do with that living hell of a place. You might try over the hill or across the water, I don't care."

She turned her back against Olórin and his still shadowed companion, wishing both go away. Obviously, they know that she was not interested in traveling east. She did give Olórin a piece of her mind about Arda. That would make him and silent companion go away. Moments after Wilwarin thought she was alone again, Olórin then said still calm, much to the irritation of her, "The Wilwarin I was told about was much different from who you are now. I heard that she used to be optimistic, though every day might have been the day she died. I heard that she never backed down from danger to save others. And I have heard that she was loyal and faithful to a fault. These were the reasons why M-"

That was the last straw. She did not hold back her infuriation towards Olórin and lashed out, "Do not even use HIS NAME to take advantage of me, Maia! How did you know about my past affairs? Who told you that information? TELL ME!" Olórin's shadowed companion finally spoke up, a resonating sound coming out of his lips, said, "Wilwarin, I give you my sincerest apologies. It was I that told Olórin about your past. Other than we and another that knows, knowledge of your past is safe with us." Still furious with the fact that not two, but three knew of her suffering in the damned land, searching for the equally damned jewels. It had driven him and his brother to their deaths. And she only watched, watching her beloved and his family suffer and slowly die because of three damned jewels.

She then said to the still shadowed companion, still infuriated, "Well, who the hell are you? Show your face!" The companion did not take offense to her brash words and stepped out of the shadows of the silver woods. When Wilwarin saw him in the light, her imprudent demeanor immediately changed to one of incredulity and shock. That face was all too familiar with his dark hair and grey eyes, though he had changed greatly since she last saw him. The only thing to escape her lips was, "You?!"

* * *

William Baggins loved the scenic view of Mr. Thorne's ravishing manor. It oversaw the surrounding lush, untouched forests, a tall waterfall pouring down into a clear river, and the wide valley that almost hid the manor in hindsight. He also admired the beautiful gardens that the manor had with a variety of breathtaking blooms and trees that the gardens had year round.

It was only a few days since he left his comfortable villa in Shire Lane and for whatever reason, he did not know why he was here in Switzerland with Mr. Thorne. Ever since their first meeting, William knew that Mr. Thorne was an enigmatic man. Though he believed that Mr. Thorne had an earnest demeanor, he felt that Thorne shrouded many secrets even from close relatives and colleagues. Oftentimes, when William asked Thorne questions, it would often go unanswered like why he was in Switzerland. He only answered certain questions such as his grandchildren, responding with fondness.

And why should he be piqued at his longtime friend's private affairs? He knew it was none of his business and should keep his nose out of it. Perhaps it was his Tookish streak that made him inquisitive. Or acting like his obnoxious Sackville-Baggins relatives who kept stuffing their big noses into other people's business. Either those reasons or just his plain curiosity alone, he was greatly tempted into learning more of his reserved friend.

Trying to push aside thoughts of inquisitiveness, the question of why he was at Mr. Thorne's countryside manor. On the day when he received the phone call from his friend, Thorne had insisted that he come with him but did not give any reason why. William wanted to think that Thorne wanted him in Switzerland because he needed a companion, but his curiosity made him think otherwise. 'No Bill, stop being too nosey. We all know what happened to the cat', William thought. But another part of his brain thought, 'Don't deny it, Bill Baggins. You really want to fully understand Christopher and what is underneath all of that mystery.'

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Thorne nearby and the latter said, with a smile, "Bill, I have been looking all over for you. I should have remembered that you have a great fondness of the outdoors. I thought you were in the library, pouring all over first editions. Anyways, there is someone that is here to meet you." Bill smiled back at his dear friend and followed Thorne into the manor. Though his question would most likely go unanswered, he wanted to know who his visitor was. He knew that Thorne kept few, but mainly illustrious acquaintances and Bill wondered why one of Thorne's wealthy friends would be interested in him. After all, he was just an ordinary archeologist whose curious mind wanted to know more of the secrets of a ruin or a hieroglyphic and unwittingly, uncovering the mystique in certain people.

Before he could ask his question to Mr. Thorne, the latter said, "Bill, what you think of Imladris? I hope that your stay here is comfortable. If there is anything that you want, then I can ask the housekeeper." Bill gave a small smile and responded, "Christopher, I do not want any luxury to keep me satisfied. I am just a simple person who just wants simple comfort. I do think that Imladris is a beautiful place. How did you manage to get a place like this?" Mr. Thorne replied, "That question will be answered for another time." Then he gave an earnest smile and said, "You are always a modest man, Bill. It is not guilty to ask a few luxuries once in a while." Bill soon forgot about his question about his mysterious visitor and indulged himself into Thorne's conversation.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at the guest room and though Bill could not see his visitor's face, he could see the contour of his visitor's shadow. Seated on a blue loveseat, Bill could tell that his visitor was well over six feet tall and the way he positioned himself on the loveseat seemed so….regal. As Bill and Mr. Thorne got themselves seated near their visitor, Bill got a closer look at him. Bill's heart stopped when he saw him.

This was not just one of Thorne's friends. Everything about him was so frighteningly familiar. Bill was perplexed, 'But I thought he died in battle. The last time we saw each other was nearly fifty years ago. It cannot be!' But he knew it could not be anyone other than him. He was mainly unchanged since they last saw each other. The only features that had changed was that there were more cares on his already hardened visage and flecks of silver were on his raven hair. Other than that, he had remained the same. The same cold exterior which held an ever burning flame still surrounded his passionate aura like it did fifty years ago. His striking blue-grey orbs still held emotions concealed within. And his handsome face had not withered to the sands of time.

Bill felt like he was going to cry. He meeting his long-thought dead inmate friend once more had to be a mirage. He had to be dreaming about this. He would open his eyes and he'll be back in the gardens before Thorne announced his arrival. It was too much like his silly fantasies at night to even seem real. This had to be a bittersweet dream out of many he had.

He was so preoccupied with seeing his lost friend very much alive and whole again that he nearly jumped at the sound of Mr. Thorne's voice, which he said, "Bill, I would like for you to meet Thornton Durin-Shields. Thornton, this is my friend, William Baggins."

Bill choked back tears at seeing Thornton, still as handsome and imposing as he was like those many years ago, and when he tried to speak, the words came out almost like a whisper, "Nice…to meet you."

* * *

As the car drove towards the entrance of Arda High School, Alyssa Strider looked pensively at the reflection of herself in the car window. There were many things that were running through her head, especially the thought of her parents being far away from England and for her and her younger sister, Elizabeth to stay in one place for more than an entire year. The Striders have been moving to various parts of the world since Andrew's (her father) job required him to move frequently, living in one place for less than a year.

Alyssa would be enrolling in Year 11* while Elizabeth being enrolled in the year below. Even though they have made many friends and acquaintances from across the world, their parents felt that both needed to develop long lasting relationships and to finish school in their native country. Alyssa and her younger sister Elizabeth had no recollection of life back in England. They were only toddlers when their father got his first expat assignment in Germany. Every time their father got a promotion, the shorter the Strider family's sojourns lasted. It was difficult for Alyssa and Elizabeth at first when both started school, but soon it had become an incessant routine.

Alyssa felt waves of relief when the cycle came to a halt after years of lost contact with ancient friends and of places that slowly faded from memory. But the thought of being in boarding school did make her feel anxious. She could not think of a time when she and her sister were far away from parental presence. Alyssa often wondered why she and Elizabeth did not go to places without their presence while their classmates recounted their tales for the rest of the semester. Her parents often said that they themselves did not know and was simply an order from her grandfather.

What she knew of her grandfather, her knowledge was limited. She knew that he was the Founder and CEO of White Tree Corporations, a world famous company which specialized in making innovative defense weapons. She also knew that he was her mother's father and her father's employer and supervisor. She knew that he was infamously known to be very secretive, even to intimate friends and relatives. To her, he seemed like an enigmatic, wealthy elderly man who had much power and influence and did not seem to be like any ordinary relative.

He was the reason why Alyssa and Elizabeth were attending Arda High. The main reason was not that their mother and her sisters were alumni of the school. It was not that their eccentric grandfather was a major benefactor to the school. Many of her family's questions that rooted from the patriarch of her maternal family usually did not have a straight answer. Even though she was very little when she last saw her mysterious grandfather, she knew him from the stories that her mother and father told to one another while thinking that any of their children were not in the room.

What snapped out of Alyssa's pensive state was when Elizabeth said to her sister, "Alyssa, we're here. You nervous?" Alyssa smiled at her sister and said, "Yes, I am a little anxious. But, we must get used to the new life here. And, I am also quite excited about it, Liz." Though the former incessant routine was always expected, Alyssa did not overcome the anxiety of moving to a new place. However, at the same time, she was exhilarated and looked forward to endeavors that came to pass. This new endeavor, one without parental insight, one that she shared with her sister, perhaps be the opening page of an adventure that she dreamt of as a little girl. This golden opportunity that she had seized could end her longing for the thrill of her short life. She, though trepid, was ready to enter the halls of Arda High with her sister as her only initial companion. She and Elizabeth would find friends along the way, but she hoped that she and her sister would not find any foes in their path.

No, no, why would she think of adventures and foes at her new school? She knew she read too many books of magical realms, surreal creatures, and the feats of dauntless heroes recounted in the pages. She knew that those kinds of thrills were nonexistent in the world of men. Alyssa had attended to many schools and they were not the adventures that she always foolishly anticipated. Still, she held on that this is the journey that she was looking for since childhood.

At that moment, Alyssa looked beyond her reflection and for the first time, saw the premises of her new school. She could not help but gape at seeing the beautiful grounds of Arda High. Out of all the many schools she had attended, this was the most seemingly impressive and posh of them all. There were well landscaped gardens between the wide driveway of the school with a giant water fountain in the center of the driveway surrounded by rose bushes. Behind the French gardens stood a magnificent, opulent structure of white marble with a great staircase that lead to the main entrance of the school.

The car stopped near the grand marble staircase and the Strider family finally exited the vehicle after a long drive from London. Then, Andrew Strider opened the trunk of the car to let his daughters retrieve their luggage bags. Immediately after Mr. Strider opened the trunk, a large wolfhound jumped out and ran towards Alyssa. Alyssa kneeled on one knee and embraced the licks that the great wolfhound gave her while she stroked his wiry coat. Soon, her heart was panged with sadness as this was the last time she would see her loyal canine companion until the winter holidays. After several passing moments, Alyssa said to the wolfhound, her voice laced with sorrow, "Huan, I know you want to come with me, but we must go our separate ways. You must go to Italy with Mother and Father. I can only have Liz with me." Huan whined and Alyssa gave a small sigh. She stroked the wolfhound for the last time before Huan reluctantly jumped back into the car trunk.

Leaving her beloved Huan behind, she along with her sister and mother walked towards the great mahogany doors that lead to Alyssa's new life. Alyssa with two suitcases in both hands, did not look back and went closer and closer to that new path. Every step she took on the glistening staircase, it went closer to the unpredictable future she was about to enter. When she made it to the top stair, Fate awaited behind the mahogany doors, ensnaring its new victims to lead them to unknown fates. When Mrs. Strider rang the doorbell, Fate opened the doors to the vast halls of Arda High and the two sisters entered into the mouth of Fate.

Like the exterior, the inside of Arda was no less stunning. Portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses adorned the walls in the halls of Arda High. The furniture in the halls were antique but were meticulously crafted out of handsome woods. There were more flights of stairs inside the school and it seemed that the number of staircases in the halls of Arda were limitless. And hanging from the high ceilings were chandeliers that dropped clear crystals that refracted the light, which made them seem like glistening stars.

Distracted by the sheer beauty of the school, Alyssa and Elizabeth were jumped at the sound of an adult woman's voice that said, "It is stunning, isn't?" Both girls turned around to see a plump woman with a comely appearance. The woman smiled and said, "Sorry to startle you both. My name is Ms. Boyens. I am in charge of the girl dormitories at Arda High. Leave your luggage here. They will be at the entrance to your dorms when you get there." The sisters put down their baggage down and both of their parents walked over to them. Their mother gave them a tight embrace and when she eventually let go, Alyssa noticed tears coming out of her mother's eyes and feeling pity, she said, "Mother, please don't cry. We'll keep in touch with you and Dad often. Christmas will come by quickly." Her mother wiped the tear streaks off her cheeks and responded reassuringly, "No, it's not that. It's that, I couldn't imagine the day when you and Bethy are finally enrolling to the school where I and your father attended. These halls have held so many memories that are dear to me. Especially when I realized my feelings for your father…" She left the sentence hanging and Andrew gave his wife a small smile. Then he said to his daughters, "It has been a long time ago since I left these corridors. And yet, the memories in these halls are still clear in my mind. I hope that the both of you will have fond memories at Arda."

He gave a kiss on both of his daughters' foreheads and Andrew, along with Jillian, watched their daughters take their first steps to opening the doors into a new life full of the unexpected. The couple remained until their daughters had gone out of their sight.

* * *

After taking a tour around Arda, Alyssa and Elizabeth temporarily went their separate ways, with the elder sister deciding to explore the gardens and the younger checking out her dorm first. Alyssa felt tranquil when she first entered the beautiful garth. The stresses and woes of daily life waned as she further immersed herself into that state of tranquility.

As she strolled into the heart of the gardens, she appreciated the natural, raw beauty of the flora surrounding her. She encountered the beauty of late roses and daylilies. She saw the beauty of large, gilded blooms that were shaped similar to pimpernels. She captured the hidden beauty of tiny, white alyssums-like flowers for which she was named for. She beheld the changing beauty of the trees whose verdant leaves were beginning to change into the warm shades of autumn.

Butterflies fluttered about the florets that blossomed in the verdant shrubs and the rose bushes, and she heard the song of birds that sang to one another in the high branches of the trees. Koi fish swam underneath the transparent waters, making the water slightly agitate. Frogs croaked and hopped into the water's surface. Squirrels scattered and raced to the tree trunks when they noted the teenager's presence.

She entered into a realm of a leaf strewn grove when she was jumped by surprise when he leaped off on one of the low tree branches. He landed almost gracefully, which she noticed that his back jerked slightly when landing and he was rubbing his spine area continuously. He stopped rubbing his back when his blue-grey orbs met her grey ones. Their eyes met for several silent moments until he said, in a stunned tone, "Oh, so you are new here. What is your name? Mine is Leo Greene."

Alyssa replied and said, "My name is Alyssa. Alyssa Hope Strider." Leo, still stunned, then said, "Nice….to meet you."

 _Three tales, in three different worlds. The song of the brokenhearted Lady Wilwarin, who must face the undying past. The song of two friends that must rebuild broken bonds that have broken years ago. And the song of the Lady of Telperion and the everlasting love of the Sindarin Prince. Three songs of love's struggle that are put to the greatest test of all eternity. Three songs of the different colors of love that shall become the songs of legend._

 _The worlds that they have known, shall change forever, when total darkness is thrusted upon Arda, when Morgoth and his despicable minions terrorize the World of Men. Their worlds shall collide, through trial and peril, through aid and through various circumstances, though they may be unaware of each other's presence._

 _The final light of this life on Arda is slowly approaching. The lands of Aman and Middle-earth are slowly dying. The Sun's burn will extinguish, the Moon's glow shall fade. The Dagor Dagorath is dawning down upon all life on Arda. The life on Arda Marred shall sing its final song. The new world of Arda Healed or Desolated shall be decided on the success or failure of love pitted against the eternal enemy of evil and malice._

 _These songs shall weave the last, but the greatest of all songs that have been composed since the Creation of the Song of the Ainur. The song of the dusk of Eä has only sung its opening words…_

 **So, I hope you enjoyed the beginning of Legends in Time. Though Legends in Time would probably never live up to the standards of Tolkien's wonderful legendarium, I tried to retain the Tolkien essence in the story while adding my own flavor in the Middle-earth universe. In case you did not know, this story is a Modern AU. Our favorite heroes from Middle-earth will appear in this story, as well as some new faces. I hope I did not make Alyssa too Mary-Sueish during the story, so if she is one and/or becoming like one, please let me know.**

 **I would like to give thanks to all of the readers who are reading the first chapter of Legends in Time. Thank you for taking your time to read my story. It is my debut fanfic and I only started high school several days ago. My biggest thanks of all is to my sister, Hannah, who was my first reader. Ti amo, grande sorella.**

 **Farewell, until next time!**

 **\- S.V.**

* Equivalent of an American high school sophomore.


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the revised and extended second chapter of Legends in Time. Some parts have been either cut or not explained in fuller detail because I want to save them for future chapters. I know this chapter is still not perfect (for me), but I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **\- S.V.**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 _Lost in a time where there was no magic in the land that once was Middle-earth, the Sindarin Prince was trapped in the body of a mortal. Memories of people and places that he once knew, were lost in the world of Men. The history of the land once known as Middle-earth, was forgotten._

 _For four years, he was haunted by the question of what had happened to his beloved Fellowship. And it haunted him 'til Fate bounded his meeting with the Lady of Telperion. Little did he know, this was one of many songs that are woven into the great and final song of Arda Marred…._

In this world, he was known as the fifteen year old mortal, Leo Greene. He did not know how he ended up in the body of a mortal. The last memory that he had of Middle-earth and of the Fellowship was a flash of blinding white light. Anything else just ere the blinding light, he could not remember. He tried to make himself remember fragments of those clouded memories, but it was all fruitless. In over 2,000 years of living on Arda, this was the only important memory that escaped Legolas Greenleaf's recollection.

What Legolas remembered after being engulfed by that strange light, the world became an endless void of darkness ere waking up in a white room. He first heard a repetitive noise ringing through his ears, then heard the loud, muffling voices. Legolas could not describe what was going on nor could he describe what were these strange objects surrounding the white room. People were scrambling, some had expressions of panic and grave distress, and others were only inches away from him, and near his cot where they seemed to be intensely focused on the strange objects around the cot.

He overheard someone saying, "…the boy's father's heart monitor has flatlined. We must tell him that he is now in the care of his aunt and uncle." Another voice said, "If he survives. The injuries are life threatening." Hearing this, Legolas felt sympathy for this boy, hoping that she will live. He then figured out that he was in a medical infirmary. Still, he was perplexed at the situation he was in. Then, he tried to get up, but felt the odd response of his lower half not cooperating. He instead received great bouts of tingling and pain, and his legs were not moving. In his 2,000+ years, he never had an injury this bad. As a seasoned warrior, he survived numerous orc ambushes and the bloodiest battles, unscathed. So what had happened to him after blacking out that led him to be confined to a cot, unable to move a limb? He wanted answers, and his patience was running thin.

Nearby to his right, a woman's voice said, gravely, "The accident was just so terrible, nobody in this room would have survived it." Another voice said, "There was no way that he would've survived it. His father put up a good fight, but he succumbed to his injuries. And his mother died when she got here. Plus, the boy has a history of poor health." The first voice replied, "Ben, at least he is alive…in the meantime."

It was at that moment, when a man went towards Legolas's prostrate form that he would finally get the answers that he desperately wanted. However, the answers that he would receive, were the last responses that he would have expected.

From what Legolas could describe, the man was clad entirely white and wore an unusual looking cloak* and had a strange object** around his neck that was completely foreign to him. Then the white cladded man crouched down to Legolas's left side and looked pensively at him for several silent moments. Now having the opportunity to get answers, Legolas tried to speak, but his throat was parched, and he said almost inaudibly, "Wa..waa..water…" The man was able to hear his one-word request and then told another healer to gratify the prostrate patient's request. A couple minutes later, the healer came back with the cup of water. Then, the healer came closer to Legolas's prostrate form and pried open his mouth, much to his displeasure. But he was unable to voice his disgruntlement and reluctantly let the healer pour water into his dry mouth.

After the water quenched his throat, Legolas was now able to voice his much needed answered questions. He then said, "Where…where am I?" At the first 'where', Legolas was baffled at the sound of his voice. His usually low tenor seemed somewhat higher than usual. ' _Am I ill?',_ Legolas thought. He could not recall any memory when he had any kind of malady. Maybe this is the first time he has ever gotten sick. He snapped out of his thoughts in that moment of uncertainty and resumed answering his question.

The man cladded in white responded, "You are in the hospital, young man." Young man? He was not a young man! He was a grown ellon*** who had lived through many decades while everyone else in the room lived only several, calling him….a young man? 'Wait, why did they call me a young man?, Legolas thought, somewhat annoyed by the remark.

Before he could say a word about not being a young lad, the man said, solemnly, "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but…your parents are dead, Leo." Legolas concluded that he was now this Leo whose parents recently passed away. He felt empathy for this Leo as he lost his mother, who was slain in goblin wars. He asked, hesitantly, "How did they….die?" The white cladded man raised his eyebrow and replied, carefully, "So you do not remember. You and your parents were in such a terrible accident that it was nearly impossible to save you."

Wait. No, this could not be! The boy that everyone was talking about was him?

Suddenly an even more important thought came into his mind. _'Where's Gimli? Where are the Hobbits? Are they here? Gandalf? And, where is Estel?'_ The thought of his dear friends made him sorely worried. He then asked, his delivery hoarse and faint, "Where is…..Elessar? Where is…..Frodo,…Merry,…Pippin….where are….they? Is someone…named Gimli…here? Are any of….them…here?" The white cladded man shook his head. "I don't know of any patients of those names. Those names are certainly the most unusual…" Suddenly, his attention was quickly turned towards the source of the repetitive beating, the beating more at a faster tempo than it was earlier which made the other people in the room rush towards Legolas's prostrate body. Legolas suddenly felt waves of exhaustion and pain consuming him, and his eyelids became heavy, blackness appearing in and out of his vision. He felt something covering his mouth, his breathing slower and more relaxed.

While in the midst of the commotion, Legolas managed to catch a glimpse of someone staring right back at him in at a nearby window. What he saw in the glass was not his own reflection, but one of an eleven year old human boy's. He retained his golden hair, though short and wispy and blue-grey irises. He saw numerous wounds that sullied his face that Legolas knew that they were received from the accident. But before he could observe more of his new look, exhaustion overwhelmed him and Legolas returned to the dark void once more.

* * *

Several days later, Legolas awakened from his long slumber. Once more, he tried to get up out of his cot, but the pain several days ago had returned. Confined to his cot and with no one in sight, Legolas's only company was boredom and the thoughts that kept running through his head. How did he get here? How long did was he asleep? And where did the bright light come from?

Legolas could tell he had to be in a (much) later time, the thought of which made his heart sadden. All the Elves must have departed from Middle-earth by now, reveling in the bliss of the Valar's alien realm of Aman. People he held dear to him had passed on, perhaps long forgotten in history. Men had dominated the land as foretold Ages ago, and it was clearly evident even in this confining room. He did not know how he knew. Perhaps he could have smelled it in the air. Maybe he could have taste it in the water he drank earlier. But he knew that the world had changed, unsure for the better or the worst.

The white cladded man entered the room and sat in a nearby chair, close to the cot. He looked directly towards Legolas and said, in a serious tone, "Leo, once again I must say my dearest grievances to your parents' deaths." He paused and then said, "Though it is not official just yet, you are most likely to live with your Uncle and Aunt Greene. According to your parents' will, they are officially your guardians in the case of an event…such as this. However, they would need to go through legal proceedings in order to become your legal guardians. It may take a long time to go through the process due to reasons I am not allowed to disclose.

"As for you, you have to stay here for a while. You have an injury on your spine area." Legolas froze. So that was why he could not get up. ' _Oh no….',_ he thought. Though Legolas had never heard of these kinds of injuries that have happened to Elves, he knew that it was gravely serious for mortals, especially Men. Almost all back injuries impacting mortal Men resulted in fatality and the few who initially survived at least a day, died within weeks or were paralyzed, rendering them vulnerable to sinister orcs and goblins. Legolas remembered he was no longer an Elf in this world, thus did not have the elven healing ability he once had. He knew that without the healing ability, his spinal injury would take weeks to heal, or the strong possibility him being killed by the injury. The white cladded man continued, "Your previous medical records of having poor health also bring up the unfortunate possibility of permanent paralysis for the remainder of your life." The man briefly looked grave, then he brighten up slightly and said, "Luckily, the injury is not complete and there is a good chance that you may eventually walk again, though it will take months to heal." Legolas felt relieved at the statement but still had doubts on that possibility that he would be able to walk again. He then said, his tone still serious, "Leo, I really do not want to sound pessimistic, but everyone even I thought you would not survive the first night you were here, alongside the prior knowledge of your poor health and all. It's miraculous that you were able to speak, let alone open your eyes. Even the healthiest of people could not make it through the first day after traumatic accidents."

As the white-cladded man exited the room, he turned around towards Legolas and said, "For your spine to heal faster, I suggest you rest for now and do not do anything that may jeopardize the healing process." Lastly, he said, "Oh…I haven't told you my name, have I, Leo? You may call me Doctor Hartnell, Leo." It was at this moment that Legolas asked, "Doctor, what is today's date? And the year, I really need to know." "Today is January 13, in the new year of 2011. I will tend to you later."

Legolas was in shock about how far ahead in time he was. _'I'm at least 2000 years into the future….that means…Estel, Gimli, Mithrandir….the Hobbits, Ada…they're either died or sailed to Valinor these many years ago. What had happened to them after the flashing light?'_

Legolas spent most of days in the infirmary lying in bed doing almost nothing for the next several weeks, with boredom as his only company. He longed for the day when he was released from the infirmary. He was tired of doing nothing but rest and longing the outdoors even more each day. The window was always ajar at his request, but that did not stop his yearning to be outside. He was not even allowed to be wheeled out of the room, even for just a moment. Due to the healers insisting that he should be recovering in the infirmary, he was unable to attend Leo's parent's funerals, which he did not mind since he had no memory of being Leo Greene.

Though his stay in the infirmary was mainly uneventful, there were some rather interesting parts such as getting several back surgery and his first meeting with Leo's godparents, Daren and Lucia Greene.

It was about a month later, a healer told Legolas that he had guests that wanted to see him. Legolas allowed the healer, wondering who was interested in seeing him. The door opened and a young couple entered the room. The man had a somber air, which was evident in his dark orbs. He was quite handsome, despite having a noticeable scar on the left side of the face. Legolas could tell that he had been in war recently, closely observing the scars on the wrists, with the addition of the loss of one hand. Yet, Legolas saw how much he loved his wife that overwhelmed the sadness surrounding his grim aura. Perhaps his love for Lucia was the only thing that kept him alive and diverted him from the depths of despair.

When Legolas saw Lucia, he was instantly in awe in her beauty. He was sure that he had gaped at the sight of her when she came closer to his side. As she was close in proximity, he looked closely at her face and took in her glistening raven locks, silvery eyes, and her ivory skin. Her beauty was much akin to Arwen, whom had a same effect on Legolas when he beheld her.

Two weeks later, Legolas was released from the infirmary in a wheelchair, much to his discomfort, although he would rather not be lying in a cot all day, than be out of the infirmary after many long days. Legolas began a new life at Seven Rivers, the Greenes's seaside mansion. His primary aspects of his new life during the first months were catching up on Leo's studies, which the subjects were rather interesting, and therapy to learn walking again. As for the latter, it was strange at first to relearn something so basic, and was so difficult to move his legs, let alone standing up without support. The numerous sessions seemed to be longer each day for Legolas and it was nearly a year after he woke up in the infirmary that he was able to walk again.

Despite liking the Greenes very much, each passing day since waking up in the infirmary, the thoughts of his dear Fellowship and father haunted him more. Glimpses of the seaside that was behind the mansion especially made these thoughts linger longer. The sea only symbolized what the near future should have been for himself: fulfilling the desire to travel west after his friends had met the inevitable fate of death. He would have sailed to Valinor and live with his people in eternal bliss alongside his father. His sea-longing was still present, but he doubted that the Straight Road was still open and knew that any Elves that lingered in Middle-earth would have rendered bodiless and invisible to the naked eye.

Four years had passed since he awoken in the infirmary and Legolas was still not used to changes in this time. As of now, he was attending Arda High, one of the most prestigious and grandest boarding schools in all of the land called the United Kingdom. But he knew that he did not attend Arda because of how prestigious it was. He knew it was because of Christopher Thorne, Founder and CEO of White Tree Corporations and notoriously known for his reticent disposition. He was Lucia's father and Legolas had met him once. He first met him at the opera when Thorne greeted his daughter and son-in-law when receiving them. The Greenes introduced Legolas to Thorne, whose meeting was far from being normal…..

 _Two Years Ago… (Royal Opera House, London)_

 _The Greenes entered a private box, a sign beside the door marked:_ _ **"Box Reserved for Mr. Christopher Thorne."**_ _Inside the box were several seats that were added for Thorne's guests and a balcony that overlooked the main stage. Near the balcony stood a tall, thin man leaning on the rail, his pale blue eyes seemingly attentive to the audience, both in the boxes and below. When he noticed the small party entering the box, he turned towards them and embraced his daughter and son-in-law. He then exchanged several words with his daughter, and afterwards, he turned his attention towards Legolas. Thorne smiled and said, "So, you must be Daren's nephew…Leo Greene, I presume?" Legolas gave a curt nod and said, "Yes, Mister Thorne, I am Leg-…I mean Leo." Legolas did not notice the inquisitive look in Thorne's eyes, whom the latter quickly concealing his inquiring mien, and asked the former, "Mister Greene, do you like living with Lucia?" Legolas replied, "Well…I do. I am glad that I am living with Daren and your daughter. Lucia is especially kind to me, Mister Thorne."_

 _Suddenly, he noticed Thorne's questioning looks. Legolas wondered if Thorne knew that he was not really Leo Greene. However, Legolas never confided to anyone that he was truly Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Eryn Lasgalen thus there was no way that Thorne would know about this. But if Thorne knew, how would he know about his life in Middle-earth?_

 _Legolas's thoughts were interrupted when Thorne responded, "I am glad that you like Lucia and Daren, Leo." His face became serious yet empathetic. "It…it is very, very difficult to start a new…life, Leo. Especially when you know you will never see your friends and family again."_

 _Thorne's words panged inside Legolas's breast. He had missed his friends and father dearly and he knew there was no way to return to his time. There was not a single day that he did not think about them and wondered what had happened back in Middle-earth. Were they looking for him, though their searches would eventually end cold? Did ada**** sail west with their people or faded to undying grief? Did Aragorn's unborn son became a strong yet fair king? Had his friends lived long and prospering lives? These were only several of the many questions he wanted to know. However, he knew that he would not find answers in this world, which made him only agonize more on what eventually happened to ada and his friends._

 _Seeing a grave look in Legolas's blue-grey orbs, Thorne then said, "I am greatly sorry if I had grieved you. I…" Thorne abruptly paused and turned his head, his eyes narrowed. Wondering what had caused his host to cringe, Legolas turned towards the direction of Thorne's gaze. He was looking at a nearby box where its occupant was a rather youthful man. Cladded in a strange, yet regal looking red and gold tunic, it accentuated his long and slender figure, albeit with an air of narcissism and arrogance. When he noticed Thorne and Legolas, he in turn shot a deadly yet calculating look in his gleaming yellow irises with a smirk on his thin lips. Legolas quickly turned away, but not before he noticed the man caressing thick, throat tight diamond chains on his neck with his left hand, seemingly tantalizing Thorne. Soon Thorne turned and briefly looked towards the other box. Thorne quickly turned to Legolas, gripping his arm and whispered, "…Leo, there is great danger here. Be on your guard." His darken eyes shifted at the adjacent boxes and then said, "I have to go. I will come back later." He paused and said, reverting to his casual demeanor, "I hope you enjoy Wagner. One of my friends is singing tonight."_

 _Thorne rushed passed his daughter and son-in-law, exiting out of his private box just as when the lights had dimmed and the music begun to play. Legolas was confused as to why his host seemed to be agitated at seeing the patrons in the adjacent boxes. Wondering who was in the other box that made Thorne abruptly leave, Legolas shifted his eyes towards the other direction and saw a couple sitting in the box. He could not see the man as mortal eyesight hindered him from seeing through darkness, but he was able see the woman as she was closer towards Legolas than her male companion._

 _The first thing that he noticed was her violently red hair, which was noticeable even in darkness. She was exceptionally beautiful for a mortal and like the man in the other box, she had on grand airs and seemed to have possessed the same arrogance surrounding her voluptuous aura. The woman then eyed Legolas, heterochromatic eyes leering back at him and shifted back to her companion. She got up, her dress train trailing behind her as she exited the box. Immediately after she left, Thorne returned to the box. He looked towards the box where the woman and her companion were in. It was at that moment that Legolas noticed that her companion was also nowhere in sight._

 _Thorne's demeanor was now one of great concern and he remained in the box, but did not pay any attention to the performance below him. Thorne was setting his attention towards not only to the two adjacent boxes, but also to his guests, especially Legolas. All that Legolas could think of were the people in the boxes. What was it about them that made his host leave earlier in the night? That question was still in his mind while watching the performance below._

 _Just before the intermission, Thorne suddenly got up and once more exited out of the box. Everyone in the box noticed him leaving, but none intervened Thorne's leave. Meanwhile, Legolas shifted his eyes between the two boxes, their occupants nowhere in sight._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Legolas never saw Thorne again that night, and it was the last time he saw him. He had many thoughts on his host's demeanor and behavior. Legolas thought of him being one of the most enigmatic Men he had ever met in that one meeting. He knew that there were many things that Thorne was hiding from not only Legolas, but also from his own daughter and perhaps everyone around him, both friend and foe alike. But what secrets would Thorne conceal from his close family? Legolas wondered about this whenever the subject of Thorne was mentioned, especially around Arda High, where people conversed about the mysterious benefactor in whispers.

During his time at Arda High, he had befriended his roommate, Jimmy Durin, whom despite his quick temper and his differentiating views, was a decent person to be acquainted with. He reminded him strongly of Gimli, whom he had deeply missed in these four years. When he learned that his family ran world famous jewelry company, Durin and Sons, he had to stifle a laugh, reminding him about the name of the legendary Dwarf King and of the Dwarves great love for precious metals and jewels.

Life at Arda High was enjoyable and content for Legolas Greenleaf. He enjoyed learning during class hours, his favorites being Life Science and History. He also loved that there were so many activities around the school campus, and was even going to try out for the archery team. While waiting for the archery tryouts, he joined the art and nature clubs and with the former club, he even helped out on making props for the school play. Legolas quickly adjusted to his new life at Arda High and life was about to become routine for him, until he met her.

It was on the 21st of September that Legolas's life took a turn and his long unanswered questions were slowly unfolding their answers. He was relaxing on the lower branches of a larch tree, whose verdant leaves were beginning to change color and the coming of rhîw's wind breezing through the trees.

The tree grove was his favorite area around the school campus as the trees reminded him of home back these Ages ago in Eryn Lasgalen. When relaxing within the tree branches, Legolas was taken back to when he spent his days in the trees whether it would be hunting orcs and spiders or resting on the higher branches of the trees. Before the blinding light, Legolas had never reminisced about the past before. As an elf, Legolas sadly knew of how nearly all things he had held dear to him would eventually fade and reluctantly tread on, the endless road going ever on and on until the End of Days. Despite this, he often reminisced about his former life in Eryn Lasgalen and the events of the War, even being unaware that he was doing it oftentimes. He held these memories closest in his mind as he never wanted to let go the recollections of the most vibrant days in his very long life.

At that moment, Legolas's eyes noticed someone entering the tree grove and set aside his reminiscing. He saw a girl walking into the grove, awestruck at the beauty of the falling autumn leaves before her. For a moment, Legolas thought he might have known her somewhere, but knew that he could not have seen her at Arda as he had never seen her face on school grounds. He soon dropped the thought; he knew he had never crossed paths with her. Or did he?

Deciding to show himself, Legolas leaped off the branch and landed ungainly with his two feet, slightly hobbling on the path. His back ached from the landing, the repercussions of that excruciating injury that seemed to never have healed completely. It was one of many things he had learned living the life of a mortal is that some injuries could still cause pain even after it has healed. He rubbed his back and some of the pain ebbed away. He straightened himself up and looked towards the girl before him.

The girl was turned towards Legolas's direction and Legolas stopped in his tracks. His blue-grey orbs met her grey ones and he studied her features closely. She had a winsome countenance and had wavy shoulder length dark hair. The most distinctive feature on her face was her grey eyes, which made him stunned and almost gaped at the sight. These eyes only reminded him of a king, a soldier, and a dear friend that he missed in the past four years but her silver orbs did not reflect ones of hardship and solemnness. They were ones of innocence, ones that were not fully exposed to the harsh realities of the world.

Legolas then said, still stunned, "Oh, so you are new here. What's your name? Mine is… Leo Greene." He almost said his true name. _'Damn, I should not have been sounding rude to her.',_ Legolas thought.

The girl replied and said, "My name is Alyssa. Alyssa Hope Strider." At the sound of hearing Alyssa's name, he was again stunned. He thought, _'Hope….that is what Estel means in the Common Speech. And Strider…Aragorn's alias… Surely this could not be coincidence?'_ He then said, still surprised, "Nice…to meet you."


End file.
